


now you're just somebody that I used to know

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguing, Arrested Minseok, Break Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Graduation, Idols, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kinda, M/M, Middle School, Post-Break Up, Scandal, Toxic Relationship, Trainee, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Daehyun and Minseok, a perfect pair all through their teenagerhood and early years of adulting. But then Minseok changed. Or did Daehyun just finally realize what was wrong?
Relationships: Kim Daehyun/Minseok, Past Kim Daehyun/Minseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	now you're just somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> _Now and then I think of when we were together_   
>  _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_   
>  _Told myself that you were right for me_   
>  _But felt so lonely in your company_   
>  _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

“Daehyun!” A wide-eyed boy of fourteen exclaims, running to throw an arm over his best friend of two years.

“Minseok, what’s up?”

  
“I got something good for lunch ya know? Wait till you see.”

Daehyun smiles softly at his friend. They’ve known each other for a long while. He’s Daehyun’s only friend, but he doesn’t mind. They’re best friends, after all!

***

“Daehyun, do you know what happened to Minyoung?” Minseok asks, placing a chair backwards by his friends desk and sitting down, “I heard she left.”

The other boy looks at his friend with concern in his eyes. Minyoung was the third addition to their friend group. “She left?”

“Yeah. I heard she just transferred schools or something. I don’t know. She changed numbers too, I tried texting her.”

Texting her? Man...Daehyun hasn’t talked to her in a while.

“Why don’t you try texting her, maybe my phone is just broken.”

“Sure…”

Hopefully Minyoung’s alright.

***

“Daehyun!” Minseok laughs over the phone with a wild smile on his face, “I got in too!”

On the other side of the line, Daehyun rolls over on his bed and faces his textured ceiling. He had recently joined a budding entertainment company as a trainee, one called HCE, or High Class Entertainment. 

“You did?! That’s amazing bro, we can be trainees together!”

“Yeah! Yo, what if we even debut in the same group? That’d be fucking cool, huh?”

Daehyun chuckles lightly. Picturing his future as an idol excited him.

“That’d be so cool! Just imagine that, being famous, making music and dancing for a living, wouldn’t it be amazing! I’m so excited to debut!”

“Yeah...Anyway, I gotta go, my mom’s waiting for me. See you at school!”

“Bye!” Daehyun hangs up and tosses his phone to the side to snuggle in for bed. How exciting!

***

“Daehyun, you ready?” Minseok nudges his friend, who seemed to be slightly dazed, “Let’s go!”

It was the day of their graduation from high school. Well, more like evening, the celebration’s already ended. They’ve come a long way from those days in middle school. They’re still trainees, each day getting closer and closer to their debut. It’s nerve racking, but so, so exciting.

The two jump into Minseok’s car and drive off to the lake they planned to celebrate at. No food, but they had each other and a speaker to play music on. That’s enough for them. Besides, Minseok had something special he planned to do. It was now or never.

They spent the night together having fun before settling into their car seats to watch the night. 

It was time. Minseok laid his hand on his friend’s and looked at him. Daehyun connected their eyes and…

They leaned in and kissed each other. You might say that’s a good end to a good day for them.

***

“Daehyun, did you hear?” Minseok asks Daehyun over a call, “We’re going to be debuting together! In the same group! Mayhem, they said it’d be called. Isn’t that so cool?”

“Yes! I can’t wait! Can’t believe it’s been this long since we first joined HCE...We’re doing it with three other people right? Jaewon, Dongho and Minsoo?”

“Hmm...That’s another ‘Min’ in our group...Well at least I’ll be the best one,” Minseok laughs jokingly.

“Yeah…”

***

Daehyun wakes up with a weary, exhausted mind. What time is it, where is he?

Oh yeah.

Time has passed, again. They debuted a few months ago and just barely decided to move in together, as boyfriends of course. Maybe not the smartest idea to work with your significant other, but can they help it? They’ve been together longer than they’ve been idols.

He rises in bed. Where’s Minseok?

Daehyun explores the apartment, searching for minseok. He still has to get used to living around here. After a little while, he finally comes to the conclusion that Minseok wasn’t even in the apartment.

_ ‘Huh...I’ll call him.’ _

Suddenly, just as Daehyun reaches for his phone, Minseok walks in the front door, smiling.

“...Minseok? Where’d you go?”

“Ah, Dae! I went out for breakfast with a couple friends.”

  
_ ‘Ah.’ _

***

Daehyun looks into the hallway of their practice room. Dongho and Minseok went out to talk for a bit for some reason, but Dae can’t tell where they went.

“Yah, I’ll be right back.”

“Oh sure!”

From his right can be heard distant talking. It must be them. He makes his way over to go see what’s taking so long.

“I don’t care if you’re tired of dancing, if you’re not in any danger, we’re still going.”

“Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you, it’s mental exhaustion.”

“Minseok,” Dongho sighs and raises his voice, louder than Daehyun’s seen him ever do, “Do I have to tell you this again? I don’t give a shit! Now come on, we’re going to practice till the day’s over.”

His voice has the same effect on Daehyun as it might a child. It’s terrifying, but doesn’t exactly make you scared, just sort of...stuns you. Minseok, however, didn’t yield. 

“Oh is that supposed to do something? I’m not sticking around any longer today, I’m tired of this shit. You and—”

“Guys, what’s going on?”

Dongho frowns deeply and crosses his arms, facing Daehyun to growl, “Tell your boyfriend to cooperate. He’s ruining our practice.”

‘Ah….I should. Minseok is being a bit…’

“Y-Yah, Minseok, you are being a bit unreasonable, aren’t you? I mean—”

“Oh so just because he said to you’re taking his side?” Minseok spits and begins walking out the door, “You’re such a pushover.”

This wasn’t Daehyun’s first or last fight with Minseok but...it hurt him. Worse than usual. He didn’t know how to explain it, but it stuck with him long after that day.

Minseok bought him flowers to make up for it.

***

Daehyun walks into the living room at two am. Minseok’s still there, playing his PS4. Ugh.

He takes a seat next to his boyfriend and snuggles up to him, watching him play. It’s kind of calming, in a way.

“Minseok?”

“Hm.”

“I love you.”

“Mhm.”

***

“Daehyun!” Minseok walks into the apartment, holding a bag. It’s a shopping bag, probably from the mall. Dae can barely see it as Minseok hides it behind his back and shuffles into the bedroom before coming out empty handed.

‘What the hell...is he hiding something?’

“Minseok, what’s up?”

“Come here for a second.” He mumbles.

Uh...Hopefully nothings wrong. Daehyun feels an uneasiness building in his stomach. It’s not like he did anything bad or something...What if Minseok is upset with him for something else?

“What, what’s wrong?”

Minseok smiles. That’s relieving. He guides Daehyun into the room, covering his eyes. Oh, was that bag for him?

“Surprise!”

A bag of clothes, some his style, some not. Either way, Daehyun is ecstatic.

“Minseok! Thank you! I love you…”

“Yeah, of course love.”

***

Daehyun puts his keys in his pocket and walks in through the big glass doors. Minseok said he would be leaving early to go practice, so Dae decided to get some extra sleep. It was a little suspicious, as Minseok isn’t an early riser, but he didn’t really mind much. 

Right outside their studio room is Minseok. He’s doing something, with an arm outstretched and planted against the wall. What’s he doing?

“Minseok?”

The dark haired man looks back at Daehyun, letting him see and understand exactly what he was doing. There was Jaewon, one of the other members, pinned underneath him and looking very,  _ very _ uncomfortable. 

“Uh...Minseok?”

“Ah, Daehyun!” He says, lifting himself off the redhead and letting him swiftly walk away, “Are you ready? I was waiting for you. Let’s go.”

_ ‘Waiting for me?’ _ Daehyun questions,  _ ‘You’ve been here for a couple hours already...Whatever.’ _

They walk in together and never mention what happened again.

***

Daehyun watches Minseok stumble into their apartment, a disappointed and even slightly angry look on his face. It’s three in the morning, and Daehyun had heard nothing from him all night. 

“Minseok.”

He looks up tiredly, running a hand through his dirty hair, “Ah, Dae? What’s up?”

“What the hell do you mean? It’s late, where were you? I was worried.”

Minseok sneers at him, “You were worried? What are you, my mother? I’m here, ain't I?”

He walks into the bedroom and lands in their bed, not even taking off his clothes. Daehyun sighs. He doesn’t do this kind of thing often, but when he does...Daehyun gets nervous. He hates it, and he’s made it clear before but Minseok won’t listen. 

***

Daehyun watches the sky outside of the train. He had begun his trip to the airport to take a plane to Chuncheon to visit distant family on their break, but they canceled saying that they were going to Italy for a month at the last minute. Needless to say, Daehyun was already miffed at this news. 

Minseok said he’d be going back to stay with his mom for a bit while Daehyun was gone, so he’ll just have the apartment to himself for a week or so. It’s been a while since he’s been able to be along. It’ll be a relief.

Daehyun unlocks their door and walks into a scene he’d never be able to erase from his mind, even after decades past. 

Minseok was on their couch, making out with a brunette. Upon hearing the door open, the two jumped apart and looked to him with wide eyes, like deer in headlights. The girl yelped quietly and watched the fierceness in Daehyun’s eyes as he walked over and slapped his lover. 

***

“Daehyun?”

The blond had called Minsoo sometime at noon, asking him if he could come to stay for a little while. Of course, Minsoo couldn’t just deny him. It sounded like he was in trouble or something. Not a good sign.

He ended up on his doorstep a few minutes after Minsoo accepted and sent him his address, sobbing his heart out. What the hell happened to him?

“Daehyun,” Minsoo whispers to him, passing a mug of tea, “You alright? What happened?”

“I—I came home t-to Minseok...Minseok on the c-couch with a g…g-girl, and they were—”

‘ _ Oh. So that’s what it is.’ _

Honestly, this wasn’t much of a surprise to Minsoo. Minseok was an asshole, and even tried flirting with him and Jaewon before. But Daehyun needs neither to know about or hear that right now. He needs support.

***

Daehyun eventually managed to get himself his own apartment and move in. He’d rather be anywhere but living with Minseok, so thankfully he was able to scrape together enough to leave. Of course, he just  _ had  _ to be working with his boyfriend, huh? And he can’t just quit!

Thankfully, he’s safe. At least, he thought so. In the middle of the night came a knock at his door. Of course, Daehyun being half asleep and careless, he opened it without even checking to see who it might be.

“Hello—Minseok, what the fuck?”

There in front of him was a drunk Minseok, stumbling and angry. Daehyun knew that Minseok was a cuddly drunk, and usually wasn’t very physically strong, so he wasn’t scared per say, just startled. 

“Get off me and leave!” He yells at him and pushes him out the door. Whatever happens to him is his problem, not Dae’s. Not anymore

***

Daehyun silences his phone after the third phone call from Minseok. Three phone calls and seventeen texts, all apologizing and begging for forgiveness. If Dae didn’t know better, he would’ve forgiven him. He’s a good actor.

***

Daehyun gets tired of these calls pretty quickly. He decides to finally answer one.

“Stop calling me.”

“Daehyun, I’ve been trying to reach you, I’m really, really sorry I—”

“Stop fucking calling me! I’m blocking you, I’m done.”

“Daehyun stop, wait! I’m really sorry and I feel terrible about the things I’ve done. I...I love you.”

The audacity.

“You love me?” Dae chuckles mirthlessly, “You  _ love _ me? Oh sure! That’s love right? Making me worried all the time, always getting mad if I don’t do what you want and never communicating? That’s love! Fuck you, Minseok.”

He hangs up. 

***

Daehyun’s phone slips from his hand onto his lap

Oh my God.

**‘LEAKED TODAY: Member of new group “MAYHEM”, Daehyun seen flirting with a man in public…’**

What the hell?

_ What the hell? _

Daehyun had ended up sobbing uncontrollably in a bathroom that day, Jaewon by his side as a comfort to him, rubbing his shoulders as he pressed his hands against his ears to block out the sound of the screaming and yelling going on outside. It was Minseok, of course, that spread this. Dongho and Minsoo had found out somehow and an were furious, immediately calling over Minseok and asking him why the fuck he thought this would be a good idea.

Of course, he only smiled.

***

  
“Daehyun.”

Dongho called his group mate later that day. He was usually the most responsible one in the group, the one with the heavy influence. He’d be able to fix this, or at least do the best he could. To do that, he needed to start from the root.

“I know you and...Minseok...aren’t in the best relationship. Frankly, it’s disrupting the group dynamic, and if we keep this up, the press'll find out and we’ll have another scandal on our hands. We don’t need that. So...Just to let you know, I’m going to try to find a way to get Minseok caught, or at least booted out of Mayhem. You don’t deserve this. Take care.”

Daehyun lowers the phone slowly once the other man hangs up. Dried tears on his cheeks, crusted and painted like old makeup. It’s getting exhausting, dealing with all this. With Minseok. At least it’s close to being over.

***

Daehyun learns a few days later that Minseok was accused and arrested for sexual assault. The interesting part was, it had nothing to do with Dongho’s influence (or so he said). Another male, unknown, simply decided to come out with this information close to the time the scandal with Daehyun happened. Coincidence? Maybe. 

Either way, Minseok was fired from HCE (because we can’t have a criminal on our hands, now can we?). Daehyun had contemplated getting a restraining order too, but decided it would be too much to handle, especially at this time. Mayhem was now a four member group.

Despite all the shit he had been put through, Daehyun was still devastated over the loss of his boyfriend and friend he thought he had known. What happened to him, was he always like this? They had been an inseparable pair throughout all of their middle and high school years. This sort of emptiness without him...He’d get over it, eventually. It’ll just take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_   
>  _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_   
>  _But I don't wanna live that way_   
>  _Reading into every word you say_   
>  _You said that you could let it go_   
>  _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_


End file.
